Bad Advice
by kitsune.ava
Summary: Tonight is Ino and Sai's 6th month anniversary and things don't go quite as planned, especially with Sai asking Kakashi for love advice.


**A.N.** Heyyo! My Muse suddenly decided to come back to me and this was one of those stories that had to be written, well that's how I feel anyway. No, I don't own Naruto or any other awesome manga/anime. *sad face* I sorry for any spelling/grammar errors this story was sort rushed, anyway I hope you enjoy~Ava ^^

* * *

"I'm telling you Sai, treat Ino just how it says in the book and she'll love you forever." Kakashi told Sai, laughing on the inside. With Sai using Icha Icha Paradise as a guide for his 6 month anniversary with Ino, tonight was bound to be entertaining if her attitude was anything like Sakura's.

"Thanks I suppose," Sai said thumbing through the book. "Are you sure that she would be willing to do some of these things they seem…pretty out there." he added wondering how he was supposed to get Ino in any of these positions.

"Okay Sai, do you want this to me the best anniversary you and Ino ever shared? Do you want her to love you? Do you want her to be happy? Any woman would be happy to be treated like that for a night." Kakashi said trying to make Sai see it his way…and also trying to make sure the couple would be having an interesting night.

"Really? You read these books all the time and you're still a single pervert." Sai observed staring at Kakashi with a blank expression. Over the years spent with Team 7, he had learned to be more open with his emotions, except when it came to romance. He didn't get it at all, which was why he was here with Kakashi who he thought knew romance well since he was always seen with a woman when not on missions.

"Excuse me; I'm single because I don't want to be tied down to any women-"Kakashi started before being interrupted by Sai.

"In other words you are striving to become like the pervert Jiraiya?" Sai asked seriously with a frown on his face. He didn't think anyone should want to be like that pervert unless they got pleasure from being hit and getting banned from brothels.

"Look kid, do as the book says and she will be happy, ok? Now stop asking questions and go read the book and make sure to hide it when the girls come around…unless you want to get hit. Plus I can get a woman if I wanted, Jiraiya cannot." Kakashi said walking away smirking under his mask.

Sai sighed and went into his apartment to "study" up for tonight, deciding the book was worth a quick look through.

**Ino POV**

"So Ino, are you ready for tonight?" Sakura asked sprawled across Ino's bed. She supposed to be there so that she could help Ino choose an outfit for her date with Sai, but after the 20th outfit Ino had asked her opinion on Sakura had stopped paying attention.

"Ready? Forehead girl I am beyond ready." Ino replied trying on a short red silky sweetheart dress. As she stared at her self in the mirror she found that she was very pleased with the way the dressed showed off her curvaceous body without showing too much, her long smooth legs and it made her supple breasts set up perfectly. "What do you think Forehead? Is this the one?" she asked twirling around.

Sakura groaned and rolled over before freezing and staring at her best friend in shock. The dress was beautiful and it fit Ino perfectly. Sai was in for one hell of a night that for sure.

"By that look on your face I'd say it's a winner." Ino said proudly. She knew she looked dropped dead gorgeous in the dress, she had picked it specifically for this occasion. "Sakura be a dear and find my sexy red stilettos." Ino said sitting down at her vanity.

She took her hair out of here trademark ponytail and brushed it until it shined like pale gold. She then put on a little bit of black eye liner and mascara so that her baby blue eyes would pop. Lastly she added a red lipstick, the same color as her dress, and put some silvery dangling earrings on. She smiled at her finished look. Sai wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her.

"Hey Ino pig here are your ankle breakers," Sakura said handing Ino her shoes. Sakura walked over to her bag by the door and pulled out a small crystal bottle. It was a cherry blossom smelling perfume that Naruto had given her for her birthday a few months earlier. Considering her name it wasn't very creative but it smelled amazing "Ino I want you to wear this for tonight, but only for tonight. I can't have people think I smell like a pig." she smirking and handing Ino the bottle.

Ino took sniff and smiled spraying the perfume in all the right places, it really did smell amazing. She rolled her eyes at Sakura smirk hearing the doorbell ring. She stood quickly and took one last look in the mirror before running (as fast as she could in heels) to the door. Just before opening the door she smoothed down her dressed and placed a big smile on her face and opened the door seeing her date standing there looking really handsome in a black and withe tux.

Sai looked at Ino from head to toe, smiling one of his rare real smiles.

"Wow Ino you look beautiful." he said kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Thanks, babe. Now let's go we don't want to be late for our reservations " she said stepping out the door, turning around and yelling up stairs "Forehead Sai's here so be gone before we come back." she added wanting the house empty for her surprise for Sai. She grabbed Sai's hand and walked towards the fancy side of the village.

"So, Sai we are going to somewhere fancy right?" Ino asked confident in her date's knowledge of her expensive taste. If he dared take her any where, like that raman shop Naruto took Hinata to for all their dates, then Sai was going to go through hell and back and be dateless.

"Of course Ino, nothing but the best on our special day." Sai said gently squeezing her hand. According to the book he had to wine and dine his date first. Considering Ino liked expensive, and most of the time shiny, things he knew his wallet would be taking a big hit.

They arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated in the back, where they could get some privacy. The waitress soon came over and asked for their orders. Ino ordered some wine and an expensive fish meal, while Sai ordered a less expensive chicken meal. After placing their order the waitress brought over the bottle of wine and two wine glasses, before going off to another table.

Ino took a sip of wine and looked over at Sai. He looked nice in his fancy black suit and she didn't see any sign of those dumb books he read, so that was a good sign. The food came a few minutes later and they spent most of the date talking about the village gossip and the future of their relationship. Well, Ino talked and Sai listened only commenting when he felt h had something to add.

After dinner was done Ino and Sai walked back to her apartment in silence. Both were caught up in their own thoughts. Sai wondered how he was going to be able to convince Ino to let him stay the night and Ino was wondering how exactly she could get Sai into bed.

Walking her to her door Sai grabbed her hands and kissed her sweetly before pulling back and looking into her smiling eyes.

"Hey, Sai...can you stay the night" Ino asked completely innocent, while her thought were anything but innocent.

Sai smiled eagerly on the inside and nodded on the out. This was going exactly how that pervy book planned. Maybe in the future he would respect Kakashi more...that was a long maybe.

Ino smirked and led him into her place and to her bedroom where they sat down on her bed.

"Okay Sai here the thing. I'm a woman and I have needs, especially sexual needs. If you don't feel comfortable with this yet then we can just cuddle and call it a night." Ino said hoping Sai was feeling the same way she was.

Sai smiled one of his rare smiles and kissed Ino deeply answering her question and then some. Ino smiled and gently pushed Sai and straddled his waist. 'There was no way he was going to be in control tonight', Ino thought before feeling herself being flipped over on her back. Sai leaned back on his knees and pulled out some rope and a blindfold.

"Sai where the hell did that come from and what the hell are you doing?" Ino asked puzzled before coming to a sudden conclusion. "Rope and a blindfold...oh hell no' she thought.

"Well in the book Kakashi gave me for tonight the man tied up the woman and she seemed to enjoy it, so I thought you would too." he answered simply. Kakashi had said women loved this type of thing, didn't he?

"Sai!" Ino screeched slapping his head hard "I am not that type of girl, and if you want any tonight you better throw that shit as far away from the bed as possible for you end up bound and gagged and thrown into a lake" Ino hissed resisting the urge to hit him again. She didn't want to be another Sakura.

"So...that book was wrong? Kakashi said he did it with his women and they liked it." Sai said confused.

"Yes, it was terribly wrong and don't ever listen to Kakashi about sex ever again. The only type of women Kakashi can get are the ones who are bought and are paid to do those things or at least act like they do." Ino said slightly disgusted. She didnt;t have anything against "working women" but she would never stoop that low.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Sai asked, his mind going blank. Ino laughed and pushed him down straddling his waist again.

"Leave that to me." she said kissing him passionately.


End file.
